piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marty
Marty was a diminutive but tough dwarf pirate operating in the 1720s around Tortuga. In 1728, he was recruited in Tortuga by Captain Jack Sparrow prior to the pursuit of the Black Pearl as part of his motley crew, assembled to go after Sparrow's enemy Hector Barbossa. Marty sailed the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] to Isla de Muerta during Will Turner's attempt to rescue Elizabeth Swann from Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, but was soon imprisoned with the other crewmen in the brig of the Black Pearl. After taking the Black Pearl, Marty served under Jack Sparrow's command again. Around 1729, following the adventure at Isla de Muerta, Marty was captured along with the rest of the crew at the Isla de Pelegostos by the native cannibalistic tribe, but with the help of Will Turner, he and his companions managed to escape and subsequently accompanied Jack in the search for the Dead Man's Chest. After the search for the Dead Man's Chest, Marty was one of the few to survive the attack of the Kraken. Marty was also one of the many pirates who fought against Lord Cutler Beckett's armada for their freedom during the East India Trading Company's War Against Piracy. In 1751, Marty rejoined Sparrow's crew in Saint Martin aboard the Dying Gull, joining in his captain's quest to find the Trident of Poseidon. After the Trident was found, Marty served under Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl once again. Biography Motley crew Quest to Isla de Muerta In 1728, Marty joined the motley crew of a commandeered British Royal Navy vessel, the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], under notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and rogue blacksmith Will Turner. He had been hired by Sparrow's first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, in Tortuga alongside eleven other crewmen, and was inspected by Sparrow, Gibbs and Turner there before agreeing to join them on their quest to regain Sparrow's beloved former ship, the Black Pearl, from his mutinous former first mate Hector Barbossa. They first sailed through a treacherous storm, during which Marty and the other crewmen were soaked in the rain as several members of the crew began to doubt Sparrow's apparently broken compass. The following morning, Marty and the rest of the crew looked over the railing of the Interceptor into the sea as the ship passed through a dangerous passageway, watching several sharks and other fish below them as the ship moved slowly onwards with the parrot of one member, Cotton, singing eerily. The pirates soon snapped back to work on orders from their captain. They later arrived at their destination, Isla de Muerta, where Sparrow and Turner went into the island alone, leaving the crew behind, ordering them to keep to the Pirate's Code.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Will later came back out without Jack, instead with a rescued Elizabeth Swann, but the crew kept to the code and went on without him. When the Black Pearl attacked the Interceptor, Marty manned the ship's cannons alongside Cotton, Kursar, Tearlach, Matelot, Moises and Ladbroc. Marty and the rest of the cannoneers survived and were taken prisoner, along with the other crewmen, by Barbossa's cursed crew to be imprisoned, left under the watch of two cursed pirates, Mallot and Grapple. However, they were later freed from their cell by Elizabeth and, despite the latter's futile attempts to convince them to go back for Will and Jack, took over the Black Pearl, leaving her on a longboat. When Swann had tried to convince them to save Jack, Marty pointed out that Jack owed them a ship to which the other pirates nodded in agreement before sending Elizabeth away. Though they refused to help her rescue Will and Jack from Isla de Muerta, the pirates, now under Gibbs and crewman Anamaria with ten new recruits, later rescued Jack from the gallows and allowed him to become captain once more. Search for the Dead Man's Chest .]] Marty commented that Jack was acting stranger than usual during his hunt for the key to the Dead Man's Chest. The crew was captured by the Pelegostos after Jack realized the Kraken was pursuing them, and Marty was one of the few to escape Pelegosto Island. He informed the crew the ''Flying Dutchman was falling behind during the chase off Isla Cruces, and supervised the crew in hoisting a net of gunpowder during the attack of the Kraken. He survived the battle and joined the diminished crew in lamenting the loss of both Jack and the Black Pearl at Tia Dalma's shack. Marty agreed to travel to World's End to bring Jack back from Davy Jones' Locker.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest At World's End Marty participated in the battle in Singapore, firing a large gun whose recoil knocked him backwards. He was part of the shore party that happened upon the corpse of the Kraken, and alerted his captain to the presence of the Empress.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Afterwards when Jack questioned if anyone came to his rescue just because they missed him, Marty was the first to raise his hand and was joined by a few others which pleased Sparrow. He later used a Blunderbuss to take potshots at Davy Jones' crewmen during the battle around Calypso's maelstrom. Marty remained on board the Black Pearl when Barbossa staged his second mutiny, continuing to serve aboard the ship. Quest for the Trident of Poseidon Leaving Jack Marty helped steal the entire bank of Saint Martin along with Joshamee Gibbs, Scrum, and the rest of Dying Gull crew. When the robbery failed, Marty was outraged when Jack suggested the crew pay a captain's tribute since the robbery was a failure. The crew abandoned Jack, only to be paid by Henry Turner to help free Jack and Carina Smyth on the day of their planned executions. With the help of Henry and Carina, Jack Sparrow led the crew on a quest to find the Trident of Poseidon, in a race against Armando Salazar and the Silent Mary.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Mutiny After the escape, the crew went in search of the Trident of Poseidon, not knowing why their re-appointed captain was interested in doing so. The Trident could be found with Diary of Galileo Galilei, which was in possession of Carina Smyth and despite initially being denied help, they managed to help. However in less than a day of travel the crew when the crew discovered that they were being pursued by the dead they immediately aim their guns at Jack in frustration, which Jack then decides to call upon mutiny, having Henry Turner and Carina Smyth join him on a rowboat. The mutiny ended up putting Joshamee Gibbs as the captain. Capture Shortly afterwards, Gibbs discovered that the Essex were following with the intent to arrest them. Gibbs quickly surrendered his post as Captain to Scrum and when they were captured, Scrum was badly beaten by the Navy soldiers as a result. After that, the crew were placed in a cell as Gibbs planned their escape by stating they need something sharp. Marty interjected by saying he wouldn't find anything sharp in the cells before they noticed Scrum's sharp toenail and held him down to remove it. On the Black Pearl again The escape was successful as the crew broke out of the cell and made their way on a rowboat. After putting good distance between them, Gibbs discovered that the Black Pearl had been returned to its natural state and sailing again. Seeing the opportunity, the excited crew quickly made their way to the vessel and Marty joined the crew in fighting off Salazar and his undead crew who soon retreated after the Pearl reached Black rock island. Marty stayed aboard the ship while Barbossa, Jack, and Carina transverse the island to locate the trident. After the destruction the Trident of Poseidon, which caused all the curses of the sea to be undone; the walls of the sea started closing in on the tomb threatening to drown all those left inside. Barbossa had the crew lower the anchor to save everyone and made the decision to sacrifice himself to save his daughter and defeat Armando Salazar for good. Upon learning of his former captain's demise, Marty held his hand on his chest in respect. Afterwards Marty joined the crew of the Black Pearl in accepting Jack as their captain, his faith in Jack was restored as he was shown following his orders with no problem as the ship sailed off into the sunset. Marty's further fate is unknown. Personality and traits It was said that the best things came in small packages; Marty was no exception. Marty packed a powerful punch, with a fighting spirit that more than made up for his size. Small but deadly, Marty was a pirate of short stature but tall spirit, unafraid to go up against adversaries three times his size. Like other crew members, Marty was a distinctive pirate. He was bald and had a long thin beard that was woven into a single strand, along with an earring and a multi-colored waistcoat with a white shirt, a belt, a pair of black shoes and baggy breeches. On his neck Marty wore many keys, symbolizing that he himself was something of a womanizer, possessing the keys to the hearts of so many women. Behind the scenes *Marty was portrayed by Martin Klebba in The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End and Dead Men Tell No Tales. *Until the release of Dead Men Tell No Tales, due to Marty's absence in On Stranger Tides, it was assumed amongst fans that he died when the Queen Anne's Revenge attacked and captured the Black Pearl. However, with Marty's presence in Dead Men Tell No Tales, it is possible that Marty had resigned from or had been forced to leave Barbossa's crew by that time. *In his portrayal of Marty, Martin Klebba did all of the stunt-work that the character was subjected to. *According to Martin Klebba, the character was originally named Dirk, but someone else, presumably director Gore Verbinski, preferred the actor's real name instead.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, pg.83 *The keys that Marty wears around his neck are symbolic of relationships: costume designer Penny Rose had worked out this story with Klebba when she designed his outfit. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''The Guardians of Windward Cove'' *''Smoke on the Water'' *''Banshee's Boon'' *''Mother of Water'' *''The Sails of Doom!'' *''The Black Skull!'' *''The Star of the Sea'' *''The Eyes Have It!'' *''The Return of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references de:Marty es:Marty fr:Marty it:Marty Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Cannoneers Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Dying Gull crew Category:Mutineers